Giichi Asmodeus (High School DxD: Cycling)
・アスモデウス (Current) | Romaji = Giichi Asumodeusu (Current) Hyoudou Giichi | Race = Devil DragonIt is only inferred from him using Dragon Wings to fly, however, no context or further details are given. | Nicknames = Gicchi (By Sakurako) | Hair Color = | Eye Color = | Equipment = | Relatives = | Affiliations = Hyoudou Clan (Clan Head) | Status = Alive | Ranking = Maou (Asmodeus)}} Giichi Asmodeus, also known as Giichi Hyoudou, he is the main protagonist of High School DxD: Cycling. He is the current Head of the Hyoudou Clan, as well as the Maou, Asmodeus. Appearance His appearance has not been described yet. Personality Giichi is a sarcastic and carefree man, as seen in chapter 2 when he comes just in time to the meeting and wasn't all so serious while dealing with Spiegelung. But it is later revealed to be nothing but a facade. Giichi can get worried quite easily, as shown by his numerous encounters with Inpei, as well as his encounter with Spiegelung in chapter 6. He is bad at handling other people, as seen when he interacts with Sakurako Leviathan, SIrzechs Lucifer the owner of the Barlishmire Fortress, and more. However, it seems like he just prefers to avoid those people, as seen by how smoothly he goes with people like Kiyohime, Chiron, and others. Spiegelung mentions that Giichi is overprotective and fears losing anyone close to him. That might be a reason for him to prefer avoiding people like Sakurako, who he in fact likes but might fear losing. Although Spiegelung says that, Giichi has yet to have shown himself to be overprotective as he claims. Giichi claims to have slept with women a lot in the past, so he is rather casual about that. It seems like he is handling Sakurako poorly because she is weird, as seen by him telling her to act more like Kiyohime, more ladylike. Although, it is unlikely. History Only two things are known of Giichi's life before the story. Spiegelung claims that a tragedy has happened to Giichi. From Giichi's reaction to it, it is safe to assume that it is true. Giichi has claimed once to have slept with women many times in the past. From how casually Giichi slept with Kiyohime and Sakurako, it is highly likely to be true. Story First Story Arc: The Introduction Arc Chapter 2: Reunion & Doubt During the events of Chapter 2: Reunion & Doubt, Giichi wakes up, and sees a familiar sight next to him - Sakurako Leviathan. Afterwards, Sakurako goes to welcome Chichigami, who has come to visit the Underworld. Meanwhile, Giichi is to go to the Barlishmire Fortress, since he was summoned to a military meeting that will be held there, which will be about the punishment of a certain terrorist, Spiegelung Lucifer. Later, Giichi barely makes it on time there, and a few minutes later, Spiegelung attacks, and Giichi has to deal with him, in the end. Ajuka Beelzebub immediately comes to the scene, bringing Rei Belphegor along with him, only for Spiegelung to ask them to not interfere with his fight against Giichi which he wishes to have. In the end, Giichi lets Spiegelung go away, alongside Inpei, a mysterious man, who just appeared, and is seemingly the current user of the Longinus, Canis Lykaon. Giichi immediately notices he made a mistake by letting them go, but doesn't dwell on it too much, since he knows, just as well, that he cannot change what has already happened. Chapter 3: The Aftermath During the events of Chapter 3: The Aftermath, Giichi deals with what naturally happens after what he did during chapter 2. That is to say, the money to repair the Barlishmire Fortress... he has to pay it, he has to make up to the owner of it, for the trouble he caused him. Luckily, Giichi has a friend, called Zahav Mammon. He is the current Maou, Mammon, and is rather rich. Since Giichi is destroying houses, castles, fortress, etc., pretty much everyday, Zahav always ends up helping him with the money for the damage he caused. However, as if waiting until Zahav came, which meant putting up with the owner of the Barlishmire Fortress, as though that wasn't enough, Sakurako came along to bring some more trouble. She even brought Diehauser Belial, the current Maou, Belial, with her. ...Or rather, she dragged him to there. So, Giichi accompanied Sakurako for a while, waiting for Zahav to finish talking to the owner of the Barlishmire Fortress, and arranging everything. Then, after a while, once Zahav arranged everythin to be done properly, Giichi could go back home. Nevertheless, he had a certain someone tagging along. It was indeed none other than Sakurako. Then, nearby Giichi's home, Sirzechs was. He waited for Giichi. Giichi welcomed him inside, even though its implications were to have Sirzechs and Sakurako together, an awful combination of two people who would act like total idiots if left alone, and even if not left alone. After accompanying Sakurako and Sirzechs for a while, in a comedic fashion, it finally was time for Yi Cheng's report. Sakurako left, and Giichi went to the basement, to be able to speak alone with Yi Cheng. Then, Yi Cheng reports him a few things. Chapter 4: A Vampire and a Dragon During the events of Chapter 4: A Vampire and a Dragon, Giichi goes to a meeting of the Hyoudou Clan. While he goes on alleys, he sees two men, who are there to assassinate him: Richter Belmont - a Vampire, and Unheil Drachen - a Dragon-Human Hybrid. Giichi swiftly defeats the two. He beats Unheil until he is unconscious with just a few punches, and quickly renders Richter immobilized the same way. Giichi questions Richter for a little bit, and just as Richter is about to finally break and answer him, Inpei appear, and the whole situation changes. Inpei asks Giichi to let the two go with him. He threatens Giichi, that he will get Spiegelung to support him - that he and Spiegelung will use their combined full power to defeat Giichi. Giichi does not take a risk and lets Inpei go with the two, knowing that the threat was not empty, even if Spiegelung isn't exactly a man that likes to cooperate with others. Giichi later arrives at the meeting. There, Seiichi Hyoudou, a Pawn of him, Albert Hyoudou, another Pawn of him, as well as Yi Cheng Hyoudou, his Queen, all wait for him. Seiichi is angry at him for being late, but Giichi immediately justifies himself and proves Seiichi wrong. A few moments later, as they converse, suddenly, Richter and Unheil come out of the windows. Seiichi and Yi Cheng take them on. Seiichi fights against Richter, and Yi Cheng fights against Unheil. Seiichi seems to slightly struggle against Richter, who seems to have gotten immensely stronger in a rather short amount of time, however, meanwhile, Yi Cheng plays with Unheil, and easily defeats him. Chapter 5: Hyoudou Clan's Meeting During the events of Chapter 5: Hyoudou Clan's Meeting, Giichi hears out what Seiichi had called him for, only to be disappointed, due to it being exactly the stupid reason that he expected it to be, since it's Seiichi. Seiichi asks him to use only the Hyoudou surname, instead of also using the Asmodeus surname at times, for dumb reasons. Giichi then plans to leave, but Yi Cheng tells him not to leave. He tells him that there is still something that he needs to do. There is still interrogating Richter Belmont and Unheil Drachen, who are held captive. Giichi doesn't wait to reason with Seiichi, and instead decides to leave it to Yi Cheng while he goes to interrogate the two prisoners. Yi Cheng tags along with Giichi for that. Giichi then decides to leave torturing to Yi Cheng, whilst thinking about some important hint that he just realizes. After a while, two men come into the place that is supposed to be secret, which supports Giichi's assumption. One of them is Inpei, who Giichi immediately recognizes. However, Giichi doesn't recognize the second one. He assumes his name is Caduto, due to Inpei calling him out, but has nothing else to trust it is his name. Giichi then fights Inpei, while Yi Cheng fights Caduto. However, because Giichi is too busy fighting Inpei, he doesn't take any notice to Yi Cheng's fight with Caduto. He has a hard time defeating Inpei for more than one reason. As it seems Inpei has the upper hand, and Giichi is about to lose, Chiron and Heracles come to support him. Or, more accurately, Chiron supports him from long range, and Heracles supports him from close range. With the help of Chiron and Heracles, Giichi manages to defeat Inpei. Caduto then tells Inpei that they are to retreat. However, it's not like they have failed. Instead, they have succeeded. Caduto held Richter and Unheil. Caduto makes a smoke screen, using a cloud. Because of that, Giichi assumes he is the current user of Zenith Tempest. Chapter 6: A Significant Encounter During the events of Chapter 6: A Significant Encounter, Giichi gets himself healed. After getting healed, Kiyohime, his Bishop, makes sure he was properly healed. Much more so after hearing Yi Cheng's detailed report of Giichi's injuries. Giichi tries to calm her down. Once he was done with that, Giichi decided to go back home. Kiyohime asks him to let her accompany him. Giichi agrees, then go. While walking, Giichi and Kiyohime see Spiegelung. Spiegelung claims that he just wants to have a little chat with Giichi, but Giichi doesn't believe him; he fears for Kiyohime's safety. Hoping to avoid Spiegelung and Kiyohime fighting, which would likely result in the latter's defeat, Giichi tries to settle things with Spiegelung diplomatically, for once. However, he also notices that Spiegelung is flustered. Giichi takes that as a chance for him to stall and wait for help. Nevertheless, Spiegelung sees through that and asks to change place. He asks of Giichi to show him the way to his home. Once they get to Giichi's home, Spiegelung questions Giichi about a few things. After answering those questions, Giichi calms down. Nonetheless, Spiegelung's final remark makes Giichi worried quite a lot. It means that Spiegelung's master knew of Giichi's movements, all along. A few minutes later, Sakurako barged into Giichi's home. He accompanied Kiyohime and her for a couple of hours, and then went to the basement, to hear what Yi Cheng's report might entail. What he hears makes things even worse. During Giichi's confrontation with Spiegelung, Caduto was watching them. Yi Cheng saw that and decided to follow Caduto, to find out that Spiegelung's master had a village. Spiegelung's master might be the leader of the village, but possibly their god. Moreover, the village isn't to be found on any map. However, Spiegelung's master and that village aren't Giichi's only worries. There is also the upcoming Rating Game against Kaiser Phenex. And Akihito Hyoudou who needs to be picked up from wherever he might be loitering around. After fully hearing Yi Cheng's report, Giichi goes back to the girls he accompanied for a couple of hours, Kiyohime and Sakurako. The two waited for him on the bed. Giichi, who already had experienced that kind of situation many times, casually went to sleep with Kiyohime and Sakurako. According to him, if there was anything to note, it was Kiyohime's exceptional cuteness. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Giichi has proved himself to have abnormal strength, such as during his fight against Spiegelung Lucifer, an Ultimate-Class Devil at the very least, when Giichi threw him off to a rather long distance with a single punch. Extreme Endurance: Giichi showed his insanely high endurance quite a lot of times, such as during his fight against Spiegelung Lucifer, as Giichi went head-on towards him and his Magic attacks while paying no regard to them, getting little to no damage from his attacks. Flight: Giichi can fly, using his Dragon wings. Skin Ripper: Skin Ripper, as the name suggests, rips the opponent's skin off, which causes them great pain, if not rendering them immobilized. It's some sort of one-shot kill. It is majorly inspired by Dress Break, having similar effects, to a certain degree, just on somewhat different targets, in a sense. Quotes * (To a guard at the Barlishmire Fortress): "Zahav is the last one who will ask for more money for no reason. It was probably Rei who raised the taxes, especially since you have problems, but the other three seem to have no problems whatsoever with the taxes. Rei likes picking on the poor people, he is the complete opposite of Zahav. Think before you speak." (Chapter 2: Reunion & Doubt) * (To Spiegelung): "Calling me a muscle-head is quite rude, Spiegelung. I have learned how to use wits to win a fight, you know." (Chapter 2: Reunion & Doubt) * (To Chiron): "Sticking your nose into things that don't matter to you, again. Huh, Chiron? Well, this actually helped me this time, so thank you." (Chapter 2: Reunion & Doubt) * (To Zahav): "Well, it's not the first time that I destroy a castle, but as per usual, it is the owner's first time getting their castle destroyed, so… I guess this man deserves an explanation, like all of the other owners who got their castles destroyed because of me. Like we usually go at it, you do the explanation. I can get to it, but explaining how it is done is beyond me, you know, Zahav." (Chapter 3: The Aftermath) * (To Inpei): "You possess much more strength than you showed last time, don't you? I am impressed, quite so. If that's anything near your full force, then I do not have a chance against your and Spiegelung's full force combined, indeed." (Chapter 4: A Vampire and a Dragon) * (To Inpei): "——Nevertheless! If there's anyone who I can trust to be even more terrifying than all of you… it has to be Yi Cheng. He's not my Queen for nothing, nor is he a Mutation Piece for no reason, you know…!" (Chapter 5: Hyoudou Clan's Meeting) * (To Spiegelung): "I'll take up on your word, then, Kiyo. Hug me when I need a hug, will you? To be fair, in exchange, I will also hug you when you need a hug." (Chapter 6: A Significant Encounter) * (To Sakurako): "Sakucchi, it's Yi Cheng, and it's rude to call him "that Chinese man", you know. Also, I think it's about time you'd stop calling yourself cute so casually, and perhaps get a bit embarrassed about it, like a proper woman should. Just like Kiyo right now!" (Chapter 6: A Significant Encounter) Trivia * Giichi's name is written with the kanji for "Falsehood" and "One". * Giichi's theme songs are: ** "Katte ni My Soul" by "DISH//" ** "Hana Ichi Monme" by "BURNOUT SYNDROMES" ** "Liar" by "ONE OK ROCK" * Giichi has nominated Yi Cheng Hyoudou for the next Head of the Hyoudou Clan. He did it so that in case he has to leave the Hyoudou Clan for some reason, he can leave it in good hands that will likely help him in the future, in time of need. Notes Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:High School DxD: Cycling